Pink Squares
by BeckyRocks-x
Summary: A songfic, Howince fluff, to Pink Squares, by I Was A Cub Scout. Rated T to be safe.


Hi,

Hi,

Yes, I know, WTF is this little randomer?

I don't know either. It escaped from my mind-tank.

The song is Pink Squares; by I was a cub scout.

They are nothing to do with the cub scouts (except that Todd and William were once cubs). You should listen to them, they're great 

Check my shameless plugs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Boosh, it's owned by Juju Barratt and Noel Fielding. I own them though. Well actually I don't but I will one day 

I don't own the song, as I have already mentioned, it belongs to William Bowerman and Todd Marriott-(I was a cub scout).

Oh, and I've jumbled the verses around a little to fit my story, and haven't used a repeated verse.

**Don't the clocks turn back this evening?  
Another hour for you, to try and forget  
to try and correct, your mistakes  
and yes I know I'm wrong, but there's two sides to every story  
baby we are not the same  
and we will never feel the same**

Vince had an hour, before Bollo and Naboo would return to the flat from Bollo's DJ set. Vince wanted to be gone before they returned. He didn't want to have to tell them what had happened, and relive one of the worst moments of his life. No, he would get his stuff, and go and stay with Leroy until he found a place of his own. It would be better that way; everybody was better of without him.

Vince ran around his room, tears cascading down his face. He was throwing his clothes into a suitcase. He grabbed the plainest clothes he could find, choosing to leave the glitter and fur, the remnants of the person he used to be behind.

He had always thought that the sparkly outfits and cat-suits would make Howard notice him, make Howard love him, as Vince loved Howard. But who had he been kidding. The way he walked around, like a futuristic prostitute just revolted Howard.

Why did he ever think that Howard, the opposite of him, would feel for him in the way Vince wanted him to? Sensible Howard, the shy jazz maverick, and Vince, the electro poof. They were opposites, and always would be.

**These gentle twists, these gentle turns  
we're getting awfully close  
I have my suspicions that something's wrong, you know I should have stayed and talked  
but oh I grabbed my shoes and I left the room singing oh oh oh what can I do  
baby there is no need to fight  
darling there is no need to hide**

Howard was sitting on a park bench gazing up into the night sky, reflecting on the night's events.

_Two Hours earlier_

_It was a Friday night, and Vince and Howard were watching a DVD as they always did on Fridays. Naboo and Bollo were out, as Bollo had a DJ set at the velvet onion, and Naboo had gone along with him._

_It had been Vince's night to choose a DVD, and he had chosen Colobus the crab's latest film. Vince had snuggled up to Howard's side while he was watching it, which Howard hadn't minded to much- he thought Vince was just trying to get comfortable._

_Vince though, had taken it as a good sign, and leaned upwards and kissed Howard's lips. Howard had pushed Vince away as he recoiled in shock._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

"_I.. I think I love you Howard"_

"_No you don't. You shag anything that moves, and then the minute you see somebody else you discard them like yesterday's rubbish"_

"_Not with you Howard, I mean it"_

"_Yeah, well you say that to everybody. You're just a ridiculous, futuristic prostitute, and you disgust me."_

_Howard had grabbed his shoes and coat and stormed out of the flat. He didn't really know where to go, so he had just found a bench in the park._

_End Flashback_

Howard had done some serious thinking, while he was sat on that bench. He loved Vince, that was certain, but he didn't want to get his heart broken by somebody that would ditch him for a girl, or a shiny cape.

Surely Vince couldn't have meant it. Why would Vince, who was liked by everybody, and attractive, fall for a weird jazz freak with a moustache?

Maybe Vince did mean it though, he had seen something inside those blue orbs that Vince called eyes, that he had never seen before. Was it love, or just lust?

Howard decided that he had better get back to Vince. They had some serious talking to do.

**Oh, oh, oh am I in trouble?  
Darling I apologise  
I need you more than anything  
please come back with me tonight  
and oh, oh, oh I am in trouble,  
darling I apologise  
I need you more than anything  
please don't ever leave my side**

Howard was running down the streets, feet hitting the pavement. Howard was running faster than he had ever ran before in his life, his heart was racing. He knew that he had to get back quickly, he wanted to make sure that Vince hadn't done anything stupid.

When he reached the outside of the flat, he noticed a small man sitting on a suitcase- Vince.

"What are you doing out here Vince?"

"I can't stay, I made a tit of myself tonight, and now I know what you really think of me, I can't stay, you're better of without somebody like me in your life" said Vince, his eyes glistening with tears, and his voice cracking with emotion.

"Vince, I didn't mean what I said, I was just shocked that you felt the same way I did"

Vince looked up at Howard, a hopeful, but disbelieving look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I love you, I don't think you look like a futuristic prostitute, I think you look beautiful. I need you with me, you complete me, I'm only half a person without you, I love you Vince"

Howard walked over to Vince, pulling him close, Vince's wet cheeks brushing against his own. They kissed passionately, letting their secret feelings out at last.

Howard grabbed hold of Vince's suitcase.

"Come inside, I need you in my life"

Howard and Vince walked back into the flat, content in each others company. This was definitely going to be the start of something interesting.

**Thanks for reading, If you read this far. Please review, but be nice, it's my first attempt at fluff.**

**Becky**

**Xx**


End file.
